


You Keep Me Grounded

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My boys r so in love, anxiety attack tw, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc





	You Keep Me Grounded

 

It was a good game. Ten-four foxes favor, home and the crowd went wild. After the last buzzer sounded Kevin followed Neil and crowded Andrew in the goal for a little celebration. Kevin didn't even look up, just flicked his eyes to Neil's and said,

"he's here."

Neil had enough common sense to not react, he only nodded curtly to Kevin. Everyone else had already filed out of the stadium to get wasted and celebrate the fact that they were one step closer to finals. Kevin nodded to the both of them, not bringing up Columbia or anything, knowing there were heavier issues on the table. It wasn't that Ichirou was an imminent threat - that is, he had no reason to come here and harm them so long as they were keeping their end of the deal. Which they were.

Andrew pulled off his helmet and gloves to level Neil with a look. He was jittery with the need to bolt out of the nearest emergency exit. That plus the adrenaline from the game for one hell of an anxiety attack.

"Neil." Andrew said steadily. Sweat was still dripping down the side of his face, his orange bandana soaked through. He made six goals tonight, something he should be bursting with pride over instead of worrying about mob bosses in the stands. Neil tore his gaze away from the door and gave him something of a nervous smile, like Andrew didn't know him inside out.

"I'm fine I just–" his eyes flickered undetectably to confirm that Ichirou was gone before he exhaled roughly. "I'm gonna run some laps okay?" He didn't wait for Andrew's answer before turning on a dime, sneaker squelching on the court floor.

Andrew sighed, shifting his weight equally and shedding the rest of his gear before dropping it to the floor. He walked until he could lean against the plexiglass, making Neil divert the path to avoid running into him. He watched the idiot set a brisk but steady pace before he sped up. Neil wasn't into showing off his considerable talent - nor his speed. Everyone knew he was fast regardless. When the others came to see what the hold up was, Andrew opened the door and flung the keys at Nicky. He caught them after they pelted into his chest, grimacing, he pocketed them. Andrew didn't let them come closer or offer an explanation.

"Nicky drives."

He instructed clearly, eyes on Kevin. Nicky nodded. Kevin's eyes lingered on the court another second as if expecting to find Neil brawling with a Moriyama. The Maserati started, leaving them alone in the stadium. Andrew watched calmly, letting him work out his flighty issues for now. He knew Ichirou had no reason to break the deal but knowing he was here still set his teeth on edge. He was marking his territory; coming to check on his property. After almost an hour he stepped in his path and made him abruptly come to a stop. Due to Andrew's build they stayed upright, but Neil was far from okay. Andrew's arms held him together when he threatened to shake apart. 

"That's enough." Neil's arms were trapped between their chests, his heaving and Andrew's still.

"I..." Neil stammered. Another moment of holding Andrew's gaze allowed the tension in his shoulders to seep out.

"I can't fucking stand it. Knowing that he was here, that at any point he could be watching me fuck up. What if I had played badly tonight?"

"What if? When have you ever played badly hm?"

Neil knew he was right. As long as he made a good professional team the Moriyamas couldn't care less. He pushed against Andrew slightly so he could maneuver his arms free and wrap them under Andrew's and over his shoulders.

"I'm scared of losing this." He whispered into Andrew's collarbone. The grip around his body was grounding; as if Andrew was holding him tight enough to keep his pieces together.

"You won't. You're going to graduate in three years and become one of the best. Pros, court, whatever you want."

"I want to be safe. And you. I want you, for a really long time." Neil said softer. Andrew could feel his heartbeat fading into a normal rhythm against his own chest. He was still trembling, even his hands against Andrew's shoulders were unable to keep still.

"You're so easy," Andrew chided in an attempt to lessen the implication of those words on him. "You have it, all of it. Me, for a really long time."

They broke apart, Neil's hands cupping Andrew's face fiercely. He looked his fill, every nearly-invisible freckle on Andrew's nose settled something deep inside of him.

"Thank you," Neil said, eyes far too wet and hands far too shaky against Andrew's skin. Andrew didn't know what he was being thanked for.

Thank you for _stopping me from running_.

Thank you for _holding me together._

Thank you for _giving me a future._

Thank you for _loving me._

When Neil pressed forward for a firm but ultimately chaste kiss it didn't matter anyway. They were safe. They had one another. That was all that mattered.


End file.
